Susan y su abuelo
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Susan y el doctor se vuelven a encontrar después de muchos años.


Llevaba ya unos cuantos años viviendo en Londres con su marido David. Susan y el se habían conocido durante uno de los viajes de su abuelo el Doctor, el señor del tiempo. Tanto ella como su abuelo venian de un planeta llamado Gallifrey en la constelación de Kasterborous. A pesar de ser de un lugar diferente a la tierra, su aparencia humana en nada delataba su condición de alienigenas menos en un pequeño detalle, tenían dos corazones. Se habia despedido de su abuelo que le había prometido que un día volvería. Habían pasado ya unos 20 años de aquella fecha y su abuelo no había regresado y ella tampoco había hecho por donde buscarlo. Para ella sus vidas se habian separado para siempre. De vez en cuando sin embargo pensaba en su abuelo, ese loco viejo de pelo blanco, un poco gruñon pero tremendamente humano que había escapado en su nave espacial en su compañía y con el que había viajado por el tiempo y el espacio junto con sus profesores Barbara y Ian. Hoy era 18 de diciembre y junto a David estaban sacando las decoraciones de Navidad. Pensar en aquella fecha le recordo a su abuelo y se volvió un poco nostálgica.

-David necesito salir un momento a hacer una compra. Te quedas con los niños, no tardaré mucho. ¿Quieres que compre una pizza para cenar con una ensalada? Y recuerda que hoy hacen nuestra serie favorita en la tele.

- De acuerdo. Aqui te espero con los niños.

Susan salió hacia el centro de la ciudad a hacer unas cuantas compras. Mientras caminaba por la calle de Oxford rumbo a Selfridges y metida en sus pensamientos se choco con un hombre.

-Lo siento, perdone.

-No pasa nada, es culpa mía. ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

- ¡Señora! Pero si si me encuentro bien. Adios y Feliz Navidad.

El Doctor que era aquel hombre la había reconocido enseguida a pesar de que habían pasado 20 años. El encuentro había sido tan fortuito que no había parado en decirle que era su abuelo. La situación era demasiado delicada. Tarde o temprano Susan lo encontraría. Una caja azul en medio de Londres no pasaba nunca desapercibida. Volvió a la TARDIS donde se encontraba Clara.

-¿Que tal te ha ido por la ciudad?

-He visto a Susan.

-¿Has visto a quien?

-Susan, mi nieta.

-¿Tu nieta?

- Si.

- No sabía que tuvieras una nieta. No me lo habias comentado.

-Hay tantas cosas de mi vida que no te he contado aún. Una de ellas es está. Pues si, Clara tengo una nieta. Desde hace 20 años vive su vida junto a su marido David aquí en Londres.

-¿ Y cuando te has chocado con ella le ha dicho quien eras cuando la has visto?

-No porque la situación no se prestaba a ello.

-Entonces, ¿que piensas hacer?

-Esperar a que venga a mi, que venga a la TARDIS.

-Ella no te va reconocer, es mas ella no te ha reconocido esta mañana. Has cambiado ya 13 veces de aspecto si contamos cuando te convertiste en el Doctor de la guerra, aquel Doctor que durante un tiempo tu y tus otros tus quisistes olvidar.

-Lo sé pero estoy preparado.

-¿Y por qué no vas tu a verla?

- No lo sé. Ya veremos.

Mientras tanto Susan habia regresado a casa con las compras hechas y la pizza para cenar.

- Hannah, Martin, la cena está lista. Bajad a poner la mesa. Bajaron y despues de ayudar a sus padres, David se encargaba de preparar la ensalada, se sentaron y disfrutaron de la cena. Luego despues de recogerlo todo se fueron al salon a ver la tele.

- Mama acuerdate que mañana es el festival del colegio. ¿No te habrás olvidado?

- No Hannah, no me he olvidado. Ahí estaremos tu padre y yo viendote.

- Mama, cuentanos historias del abuelo.

- Ahora es tarde pero mañana prometo contaros una.

-Oh siempre igual, siempre para mañana.

-Son ya las 10 de la noche y mañana tienes que estar en plena forma para el festival. Ya te estás acostando demasiado tarde. A la cama. Y tu tambien Martin. A dormir.

-Buenas noches mama, Buenas noches papa.

-Buenas noches Hannah, buenas noches Martin.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, Susan acompaño a los niños al colegio. Dejó primero a Martin que ya estaba en el instituto y luego a Hannah que seguía en primaria. Aprovecho que tenía unas cuantas horas ya que no trabajaba, David ganaba suficientemente bien su vida, para ir a dar una vuelta por el río. Fue caminando hasta Tower Bridge cuando a la vuelta de una esquina vio de reojo algo familiar para ella. Ahi estaba la TARDIS. Se acercó y llamó.

Abrieron la puerta y un hombre de pelo canoso, levita negra y botas militares apareció. Susan reconoció en aquel instante al hombre con el que se había chocado en la calle el día anterior.

-Disculpe, buscaba a otra persona que tambien suele viajar en una cabina como esta y se hace llamar el Doctor.

-¿Susan?

-¿Como conoce mi nombre?

- Soy tu abuelo.

- No puede ser.

- Si Susan asi es. Ayer cuando nos chocamos te reconocí.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijo usted nada?

- Porque no era ni el lugar ni el tiempo. No quise decirte nada. Quería que vinieras a mi y me encontraras. Sabía que tarde o temprano encontrarías la TARDIS y me encontarías a mi.

- Deme una prueba de que es usted mi abuelo.

El Doctor empezó a recordarle unas cuantas cosas y Susan ya fue tomando confianza con aquel hombre.

-¿Mejor?

-Si si mejor pero en estado de choc. Sabes, he pensado mucho en ti estos años.

- Yo tambien, a pesar de que eres de mi pasado, mi pasado lejano, sigues siendo parte de mi vida.

Clara que los había oído hablar se acerco a ellos.

- Clara, te presento a Susan, mi nieta.

- Hola Susan, soy Clara, amiga de tu abuelo.

- ¿Que joven es, no?

- Susan, solo somos amigos.

- Abuelo, ¿nunca encontraste a alguien?

El Doctor no contestó. Susan no quiso insistir.

-¿Quieres pasar y tomarte una taza de té con nosotros?

-Estaría encantada. Tengo una hora antes de quedar con David par comer. ¿Te acuerdas de el?

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¿ Y como le va?

-Estupendamente bien. Se alegrará de verte a pesar de tu aspecto cambiado.

-¿Que te parezco asi?

-No estás nada mal. Muy elegante. Y vaya cambio en la TARDIS. Me gusta. Le da un toque moderno. ¿Cuantas veces la has redecorado?

-Las veces que me he ido regenerando.

-Y eso no lleva a unas...

-13 veces.

- ¡No está nada mal! Por cierto tengo algo que decirte. Eres bisabuelo.

-¡Ahora si que me siento muy pero muy viejo!

Mientras bebian una taza de té y comían algunas galletas iban recordando cuando se fueron de Gallifrey, como escaparon dejando atrás toda una vida. El Doctor le fue contando un poco de su vida, de los compañeros con los que habia ido viajando a lo largo de los años, sus batallas para salvar al mundo contra los cybermen y los daleks. Susan escuchaba a su abuelo.

- Sabes ayer Hannah tu bisnieta, mi hija, me pregunto sobre ti. Hoy es el festival del colegio. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, ven tu tambien Clara, y así la conoces y le cuentas tu mismo alguna aventura tuya?

- ¿No será un problema?

- No, al contrario, ya sabe lo especial que eres, tanto ella como su hermano Martin saben que parte de su familia viene de otro planeta. El que se va sorprender mas que yo de verte es David. He quedado con el para comer. Veniros y comemos todos juntos...

Susan cogió su movil y llamó a su marido.

-David, cariño puedes reservar una mesa en el Restaurante de Mark Hix

-Susan es el restaurante mas caro de Londres.

-Si pero es el mejor y la ocasión lo merece.

-¿Que ocasión?

-Ya veras. Sorpresa.

-De acuerdo. Me dejas intrigado pero ahora pido mesa.

-Reserva para 4 personas.

-¿Que tenemos invitados?

-Si, asi es. Nos vemos en el restaurante. Hasta luego.

Salieron de la TARDIS y fueron paseando hasta el restaurante. En camino Susan le fue contando a su abuelo que David tenía su propia empresa y le iba muy bien. Llegaron al restaurante y se encontraron con el marido de Susan.

- ¡Hola David! Quiero presentarte a alguien, a un viejo amigo. ¿ Te acuerda de mi abuelo?

-¿Tu abuelo? Si claro que me acuerdo pero hace ya muchos años. ¿Que quieres decirme con esto?

-Hola David, ¿cuanto tiempo, no? Me alegro de verte.

-¿Es usted?¿No puede ser?

-Si soy yo. Lo sé he cambiado un poco desde que me fui pero soy yo. Y si te acuerdas dije que volvería a veros y aquí estoy. Lo sé podía haberlo hecho antes, buscaros, contactar con vosotros pero no sé por qué no lo hice. Tal vez falta de tiempo, de coraje para hacerlo. No lo sé. Este encuentro ayer con Susan fue de lo mas fortuito. Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de mi en otro momento. Ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre y me cuentas a que se dedica tu empresa...

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron al colegio de Hannah para asistir al espectaculo de Navidad. Cuanto acabó Susan se acerco a Hannah.

-Cariño has estado increible. Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien, a un viejo amigo de la familia.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.

-¿Y quien es?

Susan se giró y miró hacía la puerta de entrada y con la mirada le dijo a su abuelo de acercarse.

- Hannah, no me pediste ayer que te contara historias de tu bisabuelo? Pues te presento al Doctor.

Hannah miró al Doctor, a su padre, a su madre, volvió a mirar a su bisabuelo con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Eres el Doctor?

-Si soy yo.

-¿Eres realmente mi bisabuelo?

-Si

-¿Y es verdad que como mama tienes dos corazones?

-Si es verdad.

-Y viajas en una caja azul?

-Si, así es. ¿Quieres venir a verla y hacer un viaje con ella?

- Si si quiero. ¿Mama me dejas?

-Si pero mañana. Ahora vamos a volver a casa y cenar todos juntos. Y seguramente tu bisabuelo tiene alguna que otra historia en primera persona que contarnos. Después de tantos años seguro que si.

Hicieron las presentaciones con Martin que tambien se alegró de conocer por fin después de tantos años a su abuelo y terminaron la velada escuchando como había destruido parte de la flota de los Daleks en un viaje a Italia en el siglo XVIII. Luego se fueron a dormir. El Doctor prometió a Hannah y Martin que les llevaría a hacer un viaje en la TARDIS mañana. Llamaron un taxi y volvió con Clara a la caja azul.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien bien, un poco nostálgico pero bien. Me alegro que el destino nos haya reunido de nuevo pero me ha dolido porque mientras les contaba alguna de mis aventuras iba recordando alguna cosa y sobre todo a algunos compañeros y estas cosas siempre duelen porque ya no estan contigo.

-Lo sé pero mira. Los tienes a ellos, tienes una familia.

-Si pero eso tambien me duele porque ellos llegará un tiempo que ya no estaran aquí y yo seguiré viajando en mi caja de madera. Tu tambien algún día te iras.

-Doctor no pensemos en esto. Mañana vas a pasar un día increible con tus bisnietos. Piensa en ello. Buenas noches.

Clara dejó al Doctor y se fue a dormir. El señor del tiempo le sonrió y hizo lo mismo...

Llegarón a las 10 casa de su nieta Susan para recoger a Hannah y Martin que pasarían el día con ellos. Sus bisniestos lo estaban ya esperando impacientes. La TARDIS al llegar hizo su habitual ruido y apareció delante de ellos.

- ¿Estáis listos?

- ¡Si!-dijeron ambos.

- Es verdad, es mas grande por dentro que por fuera-dijo Hannah al entrar. Martin ya iba mirando todo los botones.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Siiii, ¡vamonos!

El doctor accionó los mandos de la consola de la TARDIS que se elevo en el cielo. Este viaje iba ser diferente pero eso es otra historia.


End file.
